happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2016
00:04:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:04:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:04:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:04:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:22:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:22:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:47:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:48:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:56:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:56:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 02:16:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:37:51 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:38:21 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:40:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:10:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:17:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:38:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:38:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:38:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:46:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:57:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:57:32 hi 03:57:39 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:58:00 I am literally going bonkers 04:15:58 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:16:25 boom 04:16:55 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:18:11 What even Terry lol 04:32:37 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:32:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:34:06 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:34:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:38:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:38:13 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:39:24 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:39:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:46:56 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:46:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:49:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:50:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:50:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:20 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:52:21 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:38 -!- EibmorcrebA has joined Special:Chat 04:52:47 Desi 04:52:49 Desi pm 04:52:53 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:54 I also left a message on ur wall 04:53:00 No. 04:53:06 Leave me the hell alone. 04:53:26 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:169859 04:53:49 Dude, I'm not gonna troll you, I just wanna speak with you privately about stuff. 04:53:54 I'm very civil. 04:54:23 Idgaf 04:54:39 Well, I did nothing to you personally. 04:54:53 Dude, do you really think I dox kittens and murder people with weird noses? 04:54:54 Lol 04:55:12 Idc 04:55:26 Why are you so bitter and rude to me? 04:55:49 I don't want to talk to you. Take a hint and get over it. 04:55:56 I'm trying to be incredibly nice and civil and I'm opoen to having a discussion with you 04:56:10 I don't want to talk to you. 04:56:16 It's not even concerning me 04:56:19 Just leave me alone. Thanks. 04:56:21 it's something you need to know 04:56:27 Okay have fun having Don bully you around 04:56:28 lol 04:56:33 I tried to warn you 04:56:34 hang on 04:56:35 what is going on 04:56:41 Desi's been bullying me 04:56:45 and refuses to talk to me personally 04:56:52 she rudely blocked pms and was yelling at me 04:56:53 Bullying? XD 04:56:57 Yes you are 04:57:04 I don't want to talk to you. 04:57:08 It's that simple. 04:57:11 People like you are why I left wikia 04:57:16 you are contributing to my mental anguish 04:57:36 You don't know me personally either. 04:58:16 hey 04:58:22 leave desi alone 04:58:23 And people like YOU are why I wonder why the hell I'm even alive. 04:58:26 she doesn't like talking to people sometimes 04:58:31 and she will block pms 04:58:34 That's no excuse to be rude to me. 2016 07 17